


I think I'm In Love With You

by Hannibal-Trash (Prometheus214782)



Series: Hannigram Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Love Confession, M/M, One-Shot, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus214782/pseuds/Hannibal-Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is no grand confession, instead it’s whispered words. Hannibal has moved, Will realizes, feeling hands that hold a special softness to them, but calloused from, knives,  and pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> A One-Shot. Murder Husbands Love Confession, set in some random universe. Cannibalism? Yes

 

    “Hannibal.”

    “Yes?”

    “I can’t keep doing this.”

    “What?”

            He moves about the kitchen, sleeve rolled and raised above his forearms, showing off muscles gained form daily practice. Dinner is as exquisite as always, a full course Japanese _Kaiseki,_ plated on top of western glass. A strange, but pleasing freshness to the oriental dish.

“Sakizuke-”

“Hannibal. Don’t ignore me.”

“A sweet appetizer”

He pulls the hard wood chair out for Will, who mutters thanks and ducks his head, tugging at the collar of one of the increasingly growing number of dress shirts he has in his closet since he’s become close with Hannibal.

            The man in question sits himself down, unbuttoning his black suit jacket with practiced ease, spine straight with posed elegance and power, already picking up the silver spoon placed on the table, gesturing at Will to do the same. When he complies, taking a delicate bite of the appetizer presented in front of him, Hannibal follows.

            Unable to help the satisfied groan as the sweet cream hits his tongue, Will flushes slightly. Every meal at the psychiatrist's house is a new experience, broader and broader his palate becomes the more Hannibal insists on his company for dinner, lunch, and breakfast alike. But he forces himself to regain his senses, focusing on what the other man had effortlessly ignored previously. He starts again.

    “Hannibal.”

            A pause as the other swallows his share of the _sakizuke_.

    “What is it, _my love?”_

            Will fumbles at the endearment, though familiar, and swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

    “I…I can’t keep coming here. I can- can not keep letting you use me however you see fit”

            His voice breaks at the beginning of the sentence, but he presses on.

    “Why is that?”

            Hannibal inquires, taking another spoon of the sweet, tangy cream, allowing it to sit for a moment before swallowing.

    “It’s n-not that I do-…I’ll still be here for the FBI, as a consultant, of course…”

            It’s hard to get what he wants to say out, he’s never been good at expressing, it was the other man who was more eloquent, fluid and social. Call it envy. Or even something more, but it pulls Will towards him like a moon towards earths, orbiting, caught and unable to escape, perhaps not even wanting to.

    “Breath, _elskede_. Breath. Talk to me, ”

    “I…I think…I’m in l-love with you.”

            This is no grand confession, instead it’s whispered words. Hannibal has moved, Will realizes, feeling hands that hold a special softness to them, but calloused from, knives,  and pencils. Hannibal’s hands, against his throat, gentle and unyielding at the same time, enough pressure to hold him there, but not enough to truly hurt him. A quick curl of arousal coiled deep in his belly, flares. So he swallows, and allows the rest of his unfinished sentence to trail out.

    “And I’m terrified of that”

 


End file.
